


Star Light, Not so Bright

by NemoTheSurvivor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemoTheSurvivor/pseuds/NemoTheSurvivor
Summary: Sombra finds Symmetra stargazing.





	Star Light, Not so Bright

Sombra skulked around the outside of the pitch-black compound, looking for whatever mischief she could get into. A flash of blue above the roof of the compound caught her eye. Curious, Sombra activated her cloak before tossing a translocator and teleporting up. A blue light temporary blinded Sombra. After blinking back the light, Sombra saw Satya standing next to a table and looking at a book. After a moment, Satya turned towards the sky and traced a pattern in the air, her hardlight turning the black sky blue. The hardlight lasted a few seconds before disappearing, and Satya went back to looking at her book. She repeated the process several more times, though each time she appeared to be tracing something different.

Growing bored of the display, Sombra uncloaked and asked, "What's with the light show?"

Satya gave Sombra a glance before turning towards her book. "Please leave," she said.

Sombra shrugged and turned around. She pulled a translocator out, but didn't throw it. The hardlight's glow turned the translocator blue for a second before disappearing. Sombra sighed, then turned around. "You know," Sombra said, "if you want a light show, I can do more colors than blue."

"I am not making a light show," Satya said. She drew another hardlight shape, which disappeared a moment later. "I am tracing the stars."

"Tracing the stars?" Sombra asked. Satya nodded, her arms dropping to her side before looking up. Seizing the opportunity, Sombra stepped forward and looked at the Satya's book. The current page held a star chart, with the constellations mapped out. "A stargazer, are you?" Sombra asked.

"Yes," Satya said.

A moment of silence passed. "So, am I interrupting you?" Sombra asked, taking a couple steps back.

"Yes," Satya said, then immediately after, "No."

"Is there a problem?" Sombra asked. She mentally kicked herself for asking.

Satya used her hardlight to draw a shape in the sky, then stepped aside. "See for yourself," she said.

Sombra stepped to where Satya was standing and looked at the hardlight constellation in the sky. The hardlight didn't connect any stars. "I don't get it," Sombra said as she maneuvered around. "I can't see what stars you are supposed to be linking." With a wave of her hand, Satya removed the hardlight. Sombra blinked, the hardlight's afterimage clearly connecting stars. "That's strange," Sombra said, looking at Satya.

"It's light pollution," Satya said.

"Light pollution," Sombra said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Modern lights can overpower the light of the stars," Satya said. "With the power out, tonight was the perfect chance to see the stars and trace the shapes they make. But when I connect the stars with hardlight, the light makes them disappear."

Sombra hummed in thoought. "So you can't map out all of the stars because of the light?" Satya nodded. Sombra tapped her chin with her fingers, watching Satya trace a constellation with her finger. Without a word, Sombra used her internal systems to scan the book. She then turned the map semi-transparent and projected it outwards, using her hands to adjust the image. She made sure to keep the display visible only to herself.

As Sombra resized the 3D map, Satya asked, "What are you doing with your hands?"

"It's a surprise," Sombra said. It took another moment to line the map up with the sky. With the guide in place, Sombra started drawing. "So, what's with you and the stars? Just a hobby?"

"A hobby is one way to describe it, yes," Satya said. "I find inspiration in them."

"Inspiration from the stars? I thought that you danced for that sort of thing."

"While dancing inspired how I weave hardlight, I look to the stars whenever I feel overwhelmed."

"Any reason why?" Satya didn't answer. Sombra looked at Satya, seeing her lost in thought. "If you don't want to say, you don't have to."

Satya took a deep breath. After a few seconds of silence, she whistfully said, "The ancient civilazations looked at the stars in the sky and found patterns. They took natural chaos and created order. Whenever I struggle to find my own order, I look to the stars and try to do the same."

"Even during the day?"

"I have several books on stars. I do not need darkness to see them." A moment of silence passed between them. "Sombra, why are you waving your arms around? What are you-"

"Done," Sombra said, flashing Satya a smirk.

"Done with what?" Satya asked.

"Turn on your visor."

Satya activated her visor. Once it booted up, a purple tint covered the screen as a _calavera_ appeared in the center of Satya's view. "Are you hacking into Vishkar prop-" she stopped mid-sentence. Sombra's emblem disappeared, revealing a multicolored web in the sky. Strings in a rainbow of colors linked the stars, turning each constellation into a colorful piece of art. Satya stood, mouth slightly agape, as she looked around the night sky. "Is this your surprise?" Satya asked. When she didn't get a response, she looked around. Sombra was gone.

Satya looked around, unable to see the cloaked Sombra standing a few feet in front of her. Silently, Sombra activated her translocator, teleporting back to the ground. The power was still out, making the cloak unnecessary, but that didn't dissuade Sombra. Sombra quickly traversed the sleeping base and entered her room. As soon as the door to her room closed behind her, Sombra immediately decloaked and muttered, "Why did I do that?" She leaned onto her door, sighing. "Satya does not like me. I mean, she doesn't like anyone, and nobody here likes me, so I know she can't like me, so _why did I do that_?" She slid to the floor.

Minutes crawled past. Sombra's mind worked on overdrive, trying to process her conversation with Satya. The effort instead exposed Sombra to a sudden influx of unfamiliar feelings. With some unknown desire driving her, Sombra stood up. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered as she opened her door, cloaking herself before slipping back into the night.

When Sombra returned to the roof, Satya was still looking up towards the stars. Not wanting to disturbed Satya, Sombra decloaked and sat down on the edge of the roof. After a moment, Satya turned and looked at Sombra. "Hola," Sombra said with a small wave.

Satya said nothing at first. Sombra grimaced as she sighed internally. As Sombra started to activate her cloak, Satya said, "Thank you."

Sombra froze in place. "Thanks?" Sombra asked.

"Did you expect something more?" Satya asked.

"No," Sombra said. "I didn't expect anything, actually."

"If you didn't expect anything, then why are you here?" Satya asked. She looked around for a moment. "If you are even here."

"What are you talking about?" Sombra asked. "I'm sitting right here!"

"I cannot tell," Satya said. "You are cloaked."

Sombra disengaged her cloak with a flourish. "Sorry about that," she said as she stood. "You're a bit distracting." Satya took a step back, a scowl beginning to manifest. Sombra's face turned a bright red as she considered activating her cloak again. "That came out wrong. I meant that it's hard to think straight around you, that's all," Sombra said.

Satya relaxed, then started to smile. "Is that so?" she asked.

Sombra's words finally registered in her mind. "Forget I said anything," she said as she turned her back on Satya. "I don't know why I even came back up here." Sombra sighed as she pulled out a translocator.

"Maybe it's the same reason I hoped you would?" Satya asked.

Sombra froze mid throw. Slowly, she relaxed. "Care to explain that logic?" Sombra asked as she turned around.

"I can't," Satya said as she looked away. If Sombra didn't know any better, she'd think Satya was acting coy. "I cannot explain why, but I believe that your presence is soothing."

Sombra opened and shut her mouth several times. "Soothing?" she finally asked. "I find it difficult to believe you find anyone's presence soothing, let alone mine."

"So do I," Satya admitted. "However, that is the only answer I have." Sombra said nothing as she crossed her arms. "Since you stuggle to speak coherent thoughts in my presence-" Sombra shot a glare at Satya "-then perhaps we could just sit in silence and watch the stars."

Sombra blinked. There was no way Satya of all people would be the first to actually ask Sombra for company. And yet, Satya created two hardlight stools, taking one for herself and offering one to Sombra. Sombra took a couple hesitant steps forward, watching for any sign Satya's offer wasn't genuine. She found none. Slowly, Sombra sat down on Satya's extra stool, then looked up. "Tell me about them."

"Hmm?" Satya asked, turning toward Sombra.

"The constellations," Sombra said. "Could you tell me about them?"

Satya nodded and said, "Of course."

For a while, Satya explained the constellations to Sombra, pointing out what stars made them up and what each one meant. Sombra listened mostly silently for the most part, speaking only to encourage Satya's passion or to ask for a small explanation. Their stargazing was cut short when the lights snapped on, drowning out some of the stars. Satya stopped mid-sentence, surprised and saddened by the sudden turn of events. As Satya stood up slowly, Sombra said, "I never thought I'd find a power outage to be so enjoyable." Satya cast a confused glance towards Sombra. "Next time you find time to stargaze, feel free to invite me."

Satya smiled. "I would like that."


End file.
